Dearly beloved
by amal-rukia
Summary: A series of short Charoix one shots that I wrote on tumblr.
1. Late night calls

Chariot stretched her arms as she finally finished grading the pile of papers on her desk. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, feeling tired. When she was young, she has never thought that being a teacher would be this hard.

She looked at the clock, and decided it was time for bed. She gently petted a sleeping Alcor, and shut off all lights, before heading to her bed.

She lied down, covering herself with her blankets. She pulled her phone and stared at it.

Right on cue, it started vibrating, and she didn't hesitate to answer the call.

"Hi." A calm and low voice brought the biggest smile to Chariot's face. "It's way past your bedtime, no wonder you're always tired." The voice teased her and she found herself chuckling.

"As if you have the right to talk." Chariot said, and brought a hand to her chest, resting it against her racing heart. "How was your day?" She asked.

"The usual research, except this time a raccoon adopted me." Croix sighed. "In case you're wondering, he kept clinging to me the whole day, then stole my phone, and now he's outside, staring from the window…"

"What?" The red head chuckled. "That's cute!"

"How was _your_ day?"

"Akko almost sat the school on fire today. Diana had to fix everything." Chariot stated, and the memory still gave her stress. One of these days, her heart might not take all the trouble Akko gets into.

"Reminds me of a certain red head back in the day who actually sat the school on fire." Croix laughed through the phone, causing her girlfriend to blush in embarrassment.

"Croix!"

"What? You've done worse!"

" _Croix…_ "

The two laughed, and started talking about all kinds of topics, and it didn't matter what they were, they just wanted to hear each other's voices.

Eventually, Chariot started feeling too tired to continue the conversation.

"You should go to bed."

"I _am_ in bed." Chariot muttered, before sighing. "I miss you." She said softly, and there was a pause after that.

"I miss you too, but I'll be back before you know it. I'm close to finding the cure." Croix explained. "I have to do this Chariot." What she meant to say was that she wanted to prove to herself that she could do better, but this wasn't the time to talk about this.

"I love you." Chariot sighed, but this time, she smiled.

"I love you too, Char."

Their call ended, and they were both left with the feeling of emptiness. Chariot extended her hand to the rest of her bed, and imagined Croix sleeping next to her. All she wished for was to have her near, and to hold her.

But she'll wait for her, she has already waited so long.

Croix on the other side, looked at her notes one last time, then at a small box on her desk. She opened it, revealing a ring. She smiled as she closed it, and lied on her bed.

Soon, she'll go home to Chariot.


	2. Late night calls part 2

Chariot stared wistfully at a picture of her and Croix. It's been months since she left to find the cure. The late night conversations they'd always have only made her long for her more.

She put the photo back to its place, and glanced at her phone. Croix should have called an hour ago. Perhaps she was busy, or fell asleep while working.

Chariot chuckled. She was always a hard worker. She'd write papers and draw plans and make hundreds of blue prints as if she was running out of time. She never knew when to stop, and it made her love her even more.

Her green emerald eyes would always shine whenever she figured out or came up with something new. She was smart, she had the brightest mind she had ever seen.

She never ceased to inspire her.

The red head knew how hopelessly in love she was.

After the missile incident, Croix spent time at Luna Nova, recovering from her injuries.

They didn't talk at first, they didn't know how to communicate again. Then, Croix came to her. Her beautiful eyes filled with regret and shame, and apologized.

They both apologized.

She tried to make amends with everyone, and it wasn't an easy task.

She took it upon herself to fix the damage she has caused. She was never one to give up.

One night, they spent time together, talking about the past, joking, laughing. After that, there were confessions, happy smiles, and kisses that led to a lot more. The next morning the whole school found out due to them being blushing messes, and Akko screaming at the top of her lungs that her teachers were dating.

After that, it was time for her to leave.

Chariot sighed, took off her glasses, and prepared for bed.

Fortunately, her phone rang before she'd sleep, and she ran and grabbed it, grinning at the name on the screen.

"Croix?" She answered, with a happy smile.

"Hey." She felt her heart race at the voice of her lover. "Nice pajamas."

"Eh?"

Chariot answered in confusion, and then, realization hit her. She gasped and looked up at the window, and saw Croix flying on her broom, smiling at her.

The phone fell from her hands as she ran upstairs, and used her wand to open the window, allowing her in. The lilac haired witch barely landed when Chariot threw her arms around her and almost caused them both to fall.

"You're back!" She mumbled, tears already flowing. She pulled away, and touched Croix's cheek, resting her hand on it.

"I'm back." Croix smiled, tearing up as well. "And I brought you something." She added, pulling a bottle from her bag and handing it to her. "This is the cure."

The red head took it, and stared at it, before smiling. "I knew you'd find it."

"But before all that, you might want to put it down because the next thing could make you drop it." Croix suggested, and a confused Chariot did as told. Croix then took her hand, and stared right through her eyes. "We've know each other since forever, and we had our ups and falls. I don't know how we're here right now, and I might not believe in miracles, but if we're here, in love, despite everything that happened to us, then I'm willing to call that a miracle, Chariot. It's something a scientist would never admit."

"Croix…"

"Which is why, I made a decision, before coming back." Croix said, looking nervous. In the blink of an eye, she was on one knee, and Chariot was staring at her with wide eyes. She pulled a box, and opened it to reveal a ring. Chariot used her free hand to cover her mouth.

"Chariot Du Nord, will you marry me-Hmpf!" Croix couldn't finish her sentence because Chariot threw herself around her, and kissed her.

She kissed back and pulled her closer, and they were both crying.

When they pulled away, she said the word.

"Yes!"


	3. Temptation

**This one is a bit different from the one I posted on tumblr. It's ED related, so might have very small spoilers.**

* * *

Croix woke up, to find Chariot clinging her to her as if she was clinging to life. Who knew she'd the cuddling type?

That's lie, Croix always had a feeling she'd be.

Chariot was wearing her shirt –much to her surprise- and it looked a bit loose on her, making her even cuter. Croix came to the tower at 3 am after getting lost in all the work she had to do, and Chariot must have missed her enough to wear her clothes so that she could at least sleep with her lover's smell calming her nerves.

Croix stared at her lovingly, and pulled away the hair covering her face.

Her neck was exposed, so with a smirk, Croix planted a kiss on it, waking her girlfriend up.

"Croix, go back to sleep." Chariot moaned, and clang harder. Croix laughed, and this time kissed her collar bone, causing her to fully wake up. Chariot jolted awake, got on top of her lover and put both hands on her shoulders keeping her down.

"Oh, being so fierce in the morning?" Croix teased, winking at her. "You look great in my shirt." Chariot's face turned red, realizing she was still wearing it. "It'd look better on the floor though."

" _Croix_."

"Yes?" Croix asked innocently, and was answered by a forceful kiss from her girlfriend.

"Go back to sleep." Chariot whispered against her lips, but before she could pull away, Croix pulled her back for another passionate one.

Her hands were tangled into Chariot's red hair, and Chariot's hand moved under her girlfriend's shirt, touching the scar on her waist. They pulled away for a moment, still sharing the same breath.

Croix smirked at her. "Hey." She whispered.

"Croix I swear… if you don't stop acting so charming I won't make it to any class today."

"That's the point." Croix then changed their position, becoming the one on top. "You're taking a break today and I'm not letting you go anywhere." She whispered into her ear, before pulling away and winking.

Chariot then smiled, took her by the collar and pulled her down for another one, while pulling the covers over them.

After missing their morning classes, the two were lying in bed in comforting silence.

Chariot moved her hand softly over the scar on her lover's back. It was a bit rough when compared to Croix's skin, but still, she liked to touch it.

Croix was resting on her stomach, letting her have her way. She gave up on trying to stop her from touching her scars. The room, once organized, turned into a mess with their clothes all over the floor. Once again, Chariot could not resist the temptation.

She was never good at resisting Croix if she was being honest.

"We should probably leave to our next classes before Professor Finneran comes after us." The red head commented, making the other woman chuckle.

"She will come after us anyway." Croix smirked and turned to her. "But you've been working a lot, and you deserve a break." She said and pulled her down, wrapping her arms around her, feeling the warmth of her skin. She pulled the covers over them and kissed her forehead. "I just want this day to be for you. No working, or stress, just us."

Chariot smiled, and nuzzled into her lover. A day off would be nice. Just laying around, doing nothing. Or perhaps watching some old movies they never got to watch together.

Unfortunately, the mood was ruined the moment someone barged inside.

"PROFESSOR URSULA I NEED HELP WITH SOMETHING-" Akko walked in and then froze at the sight of her teachers. Chariot yelped and hid under the covers, embarrassed, while Croix raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Akko, instead of grinning, could you leave and close the door?" Croix asked but her student remained frozen, grinning at the sight of her ship. "I'll tell Finneran about all the things I've been hiding for your sake." She said, and this time the brunette was the one who yelped and ran away, closing the door behind her. "You really need to start locking your door." Croix said to her girlfriend who was still hiding under the covers.

"I know…" Chariot mumbled.


	4. Familiarity

**An AU that I can work on now that ED is finally over!**

* * *

"What's stopping you?"

Chariot's eyes widened at Croix's words, and they both stared at each other for what felt like forever. The teasing in her voice was gone, causing the red head's heart to leap.

How did she get herself in this situation? Her face inches from hers, their eyes locked on each other.

Where did this come from?

Chariot had no idea what she was doing, or why she was doing it. Her hand found its way to the other woman's cheek, who immediately leaned into the touch. Her hand was shaking, so Croix put her own hand on it, and looked at her, waiting.

Why? Why did she have this urge to kiss her? Why couldn't she fight it? Why was her heart about to jump out of her ribcage and why did she want to stare forever into these emerald eyes?

After that, her brain and all these thoughts just shut down, and instead, she answered her heart's pleas, and leaned in, capturing her lips into a kiss and it felt like electricity.

They've done this before.

Croix kissed back, and her hands found their way to her waist, and all the background noises faded away. It was just the two of them.

It felt familiar, yet new. It felt like going back something you've always… loved, only to find out you have a newfound appreciation for it. It felt safe, it felt new, it felt warm, and it was great.

When Croix pulled away, Chariot realized that she was pressed against the sofa, and she was so into the kiss that she hasn't realized the change and their positions. The lilac haired woman was pressed against her, and for once, she did not want to push her away. Something has changed... Or was it always there, waiting to be rediscovered?

Croix looked at her, trying to look for any signs of hesitance or regret, and Chariot could only try to regain her breath.

Everything in her, her mind, her body, her heart screamed at her. They all told her that they've done this before, she's done this before, and yet it felt like the first time.

And before she could think more about it, Croix leaned down to kiss her again. Chariot's hands gripped the fabric of her clothes as she kissed back, grasping that feeling of familiarity.

Her hair turned different shades of red as she moaned into the kiss, growing more and more desperate with her lover's kisses?

Lover...?

No, they weren't that. They weren't lovers, and yet she never wanted to pull away.

Chariot felt as if she was lying to herself.

Unfortunately, the loud ringing of a phone made them pull away and fall off the couch.

"Oh my God, Croix are you okay?!" Chariot asked as she pulled away. She ended up falling on top of her, and Croix looked as if all air got knocked out of her.

"I'm fine… I've had worse…" Croix reassured her, and got up to look at her phone. She cursed Akko the moment she saw her name, of course it was her… always interrupting them somehow. Croix then looked at Chariot, who seemed deep in thoughts, and she was playing with a streak of her hair. The lilac haired witch chuckled. "I didn't think I'd have that kind of effect on you, Char." She teased, and Chariot looked at her for a second, before realizing what she just said.

"I… I… I'm going to bed, good night!" She quickly said before running to the bedroom.

The reaction caused Croix to chuckle once again. She lied back on the couch, prepared for another morning with filled with back pain. She could just share the bed with Chariot, but with her in that state? That would make things awkward.

She was about to close her eyes until Alcor landed on his personal nest that is her hair.

"What?" She asked.

"caw."

"You're… kicking me off the couch."

"Caw, caw!"

"Oh, you ungrateful old crow I raised you! Where am I supposed to sleep-"

"CAW!"

"OKAY FINE!" She answered, got up, and walked towards the bedroom. "Just you know, if she doesn't allow me, I'm using you as my pillow!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, we should probably be downstairs, with everyone else. It is a party after all." Chariot said, playing with Croix's tie.

"Hey, I don't like everyone staring at you like that, I am pretty possessive." Croix said, smirking at her girlfriend who was pressed against the wall, in an empty hallway that no one will pass by at this hour. She gave her a quick kiss before adding. "I want you to be all mine, you know."

"Says the one wearing a suit like that and making all the girls swoon for her."

Chariot wrapped her arms around her neck, and pulled her closer to her, making sure to close the distance between them and for their bodies to be completely pressed against each other. "Now, which one of us should be jealous, Professor?"

"Probably Akko because she loves to see us making out."

Chariot raised an eyebrow and pulled her down for a kiss. "It's not really that hard to catch us when we're here." She whispered against her lips, and her hand moved to caress the lilac hair.

"That makes it even more fun, doesn't it?" Croix whispered, before leaning down to capture her lips into a more passionate kiss.

Chariot's tongue found its way in, making the other witch moan, and tighten her grip on her lover's waist. They pulled away for a second, both breathless.

"Hey now." Chariot smiled, with a not so innocent spark in her eyes.

"Hey." Croix playfully blew on her hair, making her giggle. "Sneaking in some tongue, eh? Aren't you playing dirty?"

"Isn't that what the game is about?"

"Touché." Croix winked, before pulling her for another, and another, and it never seemed to satisfy them.

Pulling away, Chariot gave her a sly smile, before jumping and wrapping her legs around her waist, and locking her arms around her neck. Croix stumbled back, but didn't fall.

"Hey! Go easy on me!"

"Don't you always brag about how your arms are strong from all the inventing?" Chariot asked, then kissed her. "How about you use them then?"

"Chariot du Nord you're too much for my heart." Croix sighed and shook her head.

"Croix Meridies you give me daily heart attacks when you smile, let me have this."

"Wow Char, that's so cheesy."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Just kiss you?"

"Shut up and do something."

"Something like what?"

Chariot rolled her eyes, but the moment she let her guard down, Croix pushed her back against the wall and kissed her passionately, making her gasp. Chariot started undoing her tie, before unbuttoning her shirt. Croix pulled away just to smirk like the sly fox she was.

"Wha- Aaaah!" Chariot was taken off guard when Croix's hands pulled a bit of the dress up, touching her skin.

"What? You asked for it?" Croix chuckled, and proceeded to kiss her jaw, then moved down to her neck, and the exposed skin below her chest.

"C-Croix! They'll find us if you keep doing this!" Chariot said, and groaned when her lover bit her skin.

"Doing what? Besides, they'll find us if you don't keep your voice down." The lilac haired witch stated, satisfied with the noises the red head let out when her hands moved further.

"Why am I dating a smug jerk like you?" Chariot shook her head, although, her tone was affectionate. Croix smiled and rested her forehead against hers.

"Because you love me?"

"Because I love you." Chariot said with a sincere smile, before hugging her. "I love you so much."

Amanda who was passing by stopped to stare at the two, and the interesting position they were in. She started grinning while Croix squinted at her.

"Amanda O'neil, detention."

"The hell professor? You're the one having sex in a public place."

"One month detention, O'neil."


	6. The best in me

**For anyone wondering if i'm still writing my other fics, yes i'm still writing them but life gets in the way and I have to take care of myself and other stuff first so I can give you the best updates I can manage.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new drabble!**

* * *

A lot of times, Croix found herself frustrated, angry even. Ever since the missile incident, and ever since she came back to Luna Nova, she was met with so many hardships.

Everyone was wary of her, hated her even. The professors were always frowning at her work, the students never come to her class, instead she ends up in an empty classroom with the bitter reminder of everything she has messed up.

Sighing, she sat in the field that she used to come to when she was a student. Years have passed, but it still looked the same, smelled the same… or was it just a wave of nostalgia hitting her? Reminding her of better days? Times where she could stare at the stars with soft laughter coming from the side, putting a smile on her face?

She closed her eyes, taking a moment to rest them. She has been staring at nothing but papers and circuits for the past few hours, and as much as she wanted to continue to work, it was nice to breathe a little.

"I knew I'd find you here." She heard a warm, familiar voice that made her feel even more nostalgic.

Croix smiled slightly, and opened her eyes to find Chariot sitting next to her. Her red orbs staring back with radiating warmth, and her smile was certainly contagious

"I thought I'd stay alone for a while, Finneran's complains were really annoying." The lilac haired witch said, looking back at the green field. She felt a hand slowly reach to her own, and Croix intertwined them, and slowly, she started to feel more at ease.

"But I know you usually don't want to sit alone, right?" Chariot asked softly, but there was a hint of teasing in her voice, and it felt like they were ten years younger, sitting in the same field and holding hands like they were now.

"Well, it depends on who is with me." She answered, looking back at her old friend. "You're the only one who doesn't hate me here, which is strange. I went out of my way to hurt you." Croix frowned, remembering all the things she has done to the red head, and all the ways she had tried to hurt her.

She was blind, too blind by her own ambitions, that she couldn't see what was truly important. She almost destroyed the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Hey, we said that we'd leave that behind, right?" Chariot used her free hand to touch her cheek, and rest against it. "You've changed… or should I say, you're back? You're the Croix I fell in love with so many years ago, but you're also different and I can't help but fall in love all over again."

Croix felt her heart melting at her words, and she grinned. Her eyes however, widened at something.

"Wait… you're in love with me?"

"Oh… Oh! I… Oh this is not how I planned to say it!" Chariot's cheeks reddened and she looked away, nervous, pulling her hands and fumbling with her robes.

"You've been in love with me for that long?" Croix asked, then chuckled. "Really Chariot? You fell for that ball of grumpiness and wild hair that was me? Really? What standards do you have?"

"Oh shut up!" Chariot hid her face in her palms, too embarrassed to look at her friend.

Croix's grin softened and she gently pulled Chariot's hands away, and found red eyes staring back at her shyly.

"I love you too, you goofball." Croix said, patting her head, like she used to when they were kids.

Chariot stared at her, surprised, her eyes holding so much emotion in them. She then wrapped her arms around her, holding her as close as possible and burying her face in her shoulder.

"That makes me so happy…" Chariot whispered, making her… lover's smile widen. Lover? That was such a nice thought, one that she has always dreamed of.

" _You_ make me happy…" Croix said, leaning into the hug. "I should have realized that sooner. You bring up the best in me."

"But I… Our fight… Maybe if i haven't-"

"Chariot, for ten years I've been following the wrong path, and I only dared to do so by leaving you behind… for these past years I've been following the worst in me because you weren't in my life."

"And I was so miserable because you weren't around…" Chariot pulled away, staring at her lovingly. "I guess we _do_ bring out the best in each other?"

"We do." Croix smiled, feeling as if all her worries from a few hours ago have finally faded.


	7. Jealousy

**There is some self indulgence in this chapter, it's a bit less happy than the rest so i'm sorry for that.**

* * *

Chariot Du Nord wasn't the kind of person to get jealous, she wasn't possessive either, so when these feelings made their way to her chest, she didn't know what to call them.

It happened when professors from other schools visited, because of important matters and ties. The redhead didn't have any details on what they were discussing this time, but she knew Holbrooke would leave it to Croix to convince them. It wasn't something that Finneran approved of, but she did manage to convince a whole school once with the SSS.

Croix was a sweet talker and she knew exactly how to manipulate people into doing what she wanted. Fortunately, she stopped trying those tricks unless it was for business.

It was still… concerning, but she was trying her best.

The issue here was that, no matter how oblivious Chariot could be at times, she was aware of how attractive other people find her.

It wasn't that Chariot didn't trust her, no, she trusted her with her life. However, she couldn't help but feel her heart sinking when she looked from a distance and saw her getting along with the other professors, or how some… looked at her.

It wasn't jealousy, she couldn't label it as jealousy.

It was more of… she wouldn't blame her if she ever left her for someone else.

Chariot wasn't a fool. She looked at herself everyday in the mirror and… she hated it. She was shallow, she wasn't pretty, and the only thing going on for her was her red and wild hair.

She was an anxious mess, she was clumsy, and she wasn't all that smart.

All she ever does is mess up and she wondered why was Croix putting up with her. Why was she with her? Why didn't she go and find someone better?

Chariot was never good at anything, she even failed at performing, and she wasn't a good teach either. She'd pretend that it doesn't bother her, but the students never pay attention to her class, they'd even talk over her sometimes. It was as if she wasn't there.

She and Croix were polar opposites.

Croix left an impression everywhere she went, she was quick to leave an impact, and she always had a presence that couldn't be ignored. She was _there_ , and no one could ignore her, whether she was being her usual smug self, or awkwardly trying to be nice to someone.

She was always like a strong light in a dark room.

Chariot was nothing but a shadow, stepped over, ignored, sometimes she'd wonder if she even exists.

Sighing, she turned-unaware that she caught Croix's eyes- and walked away. She couldn't look at them anymore, it hurt her too much. It felt as if a hand was tightly gripping her heart, trying to crush it.

Chariot walked and walked, and she had no idea where she was going. Her vision was blurry from the tears, and she has been trying to wipe them for a while but they just wouldn't stop falling.

At some point, she stopped because she didn't want to walk into something, and used her sleeves to dry her tears.

"There you are." She was too focused on her thoughts and her fears that hearing someone else's voice made her flinch. "I've been looking for you."

"Croix…?" Chariot's heart raced, and she avoided looking at her. The older witch was sitting on her roomba, staring at her in concern. Chariot refused to turn to her. She might have hid her tears, but she wasn't too subtle. Her voice was cracking, and her shoulders were shaking.

She was crying, and that realization hurt Croix.

"Chariot, what's wrong?" She asked, with the softest tone she could master. She got off her roomba and walked towards, before carefully placing her hands on her shoulders. "Please look at me."

"Nothing… Nothing is wrong." The redhead said, stuttering. She was quivering, and the lilac haired witch wanted nothing but to pull her into her arms and soothe her pain.

It had always been like this, even when they were 'enemies'. Seeing Chariot in pain, put her in pain as well. Every time she hurt her or lied to her she felt a stab to her heart because she loved her so much, more than anyone should ever be allowed to love, more than any person should ever be able to. If she had to give up her own life for Chariot she'd give it without even blinking.

"It's stupid." Chariot whimpered, hugging herself.

"It's not." Croix said, and finally managed to make her turn, and she forgot how to breathe when her eyes met with red watery orbs. The slight quiver of her lips, the redness of her wet face, and the glassy eyes all stabbed her in the heart.

But before Croix could do anything, some students passed by.

"Hey! Is that professor Ursula crying?"

"Did professor Croix break her heart again?"

 _Again?_

Croix growled at them, before sitting on her broom and pulling a surprised Chariot into her lap, making the students stare.

"Let's talk elsewhere." She said, holding a flustered Chariot close to her, as if afraid that even the wind could harm her. Once they were at a distance, in the sky, she spoke again. "So, what's wrong?"

Chariot hesitated, scared of what she'd think of her. She couldn't imagine her life without her, she never wanted her away, that's why these thoughts hurt so much. She buried her face in her shoulder, the warmth of her lover reassuring her.

"I… saw you with the professors, and I don't know what came over me." She admitted, ashamed of herself. "I… I felt…"

"Jealous?" Croix tried, although she couldn't stop her surprise from slipping through her tone. Chariot knew she'd never cheat on her, right?

"No… well, maybe. Not because I don't trust you but because I… don't think I'm good enough." Chariot confessed, clinging to her. She couldn't silence the voices inside her head, the doubts, the self loathing, she couldn't do anything about all of it.

But Croix could, even if just for this moment. She could silence them, until Chariot could someday silence them herself.

"You're perfect the way you are, Chariot. You're so much more than _enough_." Croix said, with a smile as she pulled away to look into those red orbs she'd often get lost into. "I only love _you_ , and I would choose you again every time." She kissed her forehead, and pushed a few hair stands behind her ears.

Chariot found herself crying again, but this time it wasn't because of her thoughts, her doubts, or fears, but because she had Croix with her and that was all she needed. She threw her arms around her again, and smiled.

"I love you so much."


	8. Text conversations

Chariot has never been one to rely on technology, she never cared for such things, that's why she was indifferent to the idea of getting a phone until Croix got one for her.

She just knocked on her door one day, put a phone in her hand and told her to use it instead of sending her letters via Alcor. She said he has a grudge against her hair.

So, Chariot tried to learn how to use it, even though she and Croix are both at Luna Nova. Although it was convenient for when they'd miss each other because of work schedule, so they started texting each other.

Today was no exception, as she stood in her class, praising Diana for answering another question right.

Her class was almost over, and she thought she'd let them copy some notes. That was when her phone made a sound and she grimaced as most of her students stared at her with amusement.

Sighing, she checked her messages.

 **Croix** : Hey beautiful 3

 **Chariot** : Croix I'm in class!

 **Croix** : The more reason to text you and fluster you!

 **Chariot** : Hey!

Chariot rolled her eyes and found herself smiling, she then heard a few students snickering.

 **Chariot** : Chérie, please.

 **Croix** : Ah, yes. That would be what you'd say if I were pinning you against the wall right now and kissing you…

 **Chariot** : oh…

 **Croix** : Maybe some neck bites here and there…

 **Chariot** : Oh… Oh heavens… I'm going back to my class…

 **Croix** : Good luck concentrating.

 **Chariot** : I hate you.

 **Croix** : You love me.

 **Chariot** : I love you… We'll talk later.

Chariot put away her phone and fanned herself, before noticing the stares her students were giving her. She buried her face in her palms.

"No one speak of this."

 **Croix** : I choked on some ramen and it wet my pants.

 **Chariot** : Are you okay?!

 **Croix** : No, I just lost my lunch, and my pants are wet.

 **Chariot** : Go change!

 **Croix** : …

 **Croix** : No, I'm good.

 **Chariot** : Croix Meridies if you don't change your pants right now, you will not step into my tower.

 **Croix** : FINE.

 **Croix** : I'M DRY NOW! Are you happy?

 **Chariot** : Yes. I love you.

 **Croix** : You're so bossy sometimes, I swear.

 **Croix** : It's kind of hot.

 **Chariot** : Oh…

 **Chariot** : So… Akko just blew up the classroom…

 **Croix** : I'm not even surprised. What did she do this time?

 **Chariot** : She had a fight with some students and they knocked over some potions and someone accidently casted a spell.

 **Croix** : Wow, that sounds wild! How come none of this happens in my classes?

 **Chariot** : Maybe I'm not cut out to be a teacher…

 **Croix** : That's not true. You're the best teacher in this entire school.

 **Chariot** : Better than you?

 **Croix** : Okay, I wouldn't go that far, honey.

 **Croix** : But you are a wonderful teacher. You went as far as giving Akko extra lessons.

 **Chariot** : I stole her magic in the first place, it was the least I could do for her.

 **Croix** : I was the reason you stole it, and look how I treated her.

 **Croix** : But the past is the past, and what matters is what you're doing now, and I think you're doing great.

 **Chariot** : Oh… Thank you.

 **Croix** : Chariot I know you're crying, please don't cry.

 **Chariot** : They're happy tears!

 **Croix** : But I'm not there to hug you, so don't cry until I'm there!

 **Chariot** : I can't stop from crying!

 **Croix** : When I see you later, I'll cuddle you for the rest of the night, okay?

 **Chariot** : Okay.

 **Chariot** : Are you done yet?

 **Croix** : Almost. Finneran is lecturing me about something.

 **Chariot** : And that something is?

 **Croix** : I have no idea. It's bold of you to assume I'd listen to her.

 **Chariot** : That's true. You can never get along.

 **Croix** : You make sure to rest, it's been a long day. I'll be home once she's done. Or I'll just jump off the window again.

 **Chariot** : No!

 **Croix** : I'll land on my roomba!

 **Croix** : Anyway, don't miss me too much!

Chariot chuckled and put away her phone. She just walked inside her tower, and she leaned against the door with a smile. Talking to Croix has made her working days a lot easier. She loved texting her during breaks, even if it meant being humiliated in front of her students.

Sighing, she changed out of her robes and fell right into the sofa.

Over time, her tower has changed. There was more furniture, and she actually got a bed.

She let out a tired sigh, before staring at the ring in her hand. She couldn't help but grin.

Ten years ago, she never thought she'd see her again, let alone marry her.

Hearing the door's knob move, she jumped out of her seat and ran to hug Croix the moment she stepped in.

The lilac haired woman chuckled, as she expected the hug, and pulled her close with a satisfied sigh.

"Hey, I'm home."

"Welcome home." Chariot whispered, before kissing her. She then pulled away and smirked. "You smell like ramen, go take a shower."

"Wow, giving me orders."

"You said it was hot, didn't you?"

"Yes, you're totally turning me on." Croix wiggled her eyebrows, making the redhead push her way gently while chuckling. Croix laughed and stole a kiss from her before running to the shower.

After having a shower, and eating dinner, they both cuddled on the couch, accompanied by the T.V.

"Hey, Chariot. Can you guess who is the luckiest woman in the world?" Croix asked, resting her head on her wife's.

"Is it me?" Chariot answered teasingly, before pecking her cheek.

"No, silly. It's me. I'm married to the kindest soul in the world." Croix said, pulling her closer, making sure that she was loved.

Chariot smiled fondly, kissing her softly.

"Then we're both lucky, because you make me so happy."


	9. Relationships

**Trying to sort out some thoughts and venting while doing a small study on both charoix relationships. I never enjoyed Young charoix as a couple if i'm being honest.**

* * *

Croix always had a complicated view on _relationships_ , especially in her younger days.

She hated how such a simple thing would consume people's lives, how it would become their one priority. She has always been ambitious, always had dreams and goals, so she could not imagine leaving all of that behind for someone.

It was all she had. No, it was _who_ she was.

From the start, she was a dreamer. She decided that she was meant for greatness. She would work for it and achieve it. She decided she would be as good, if not better than the nine olde witches.

She could not help but look down at those who did not have such ambitions, those who only wanted those mundane things like relationships. She even thought they were pathetic whenever she heard them crying and complaining about it.

She would walk around the hallways and roll her eyes at all the drama that could have been avoided.

People always seemed to think that they could never be happy without being with someone, and sometimes they would lose their individuality to get with that person. Everything would become about that one person. It was no longer something that is about _them_ , it always had to be shared or neglected for the sake of the other person.

It was a concept that she could not get behind.

That was why she was too wary of dating Chariot.

Unlike some couples who would get together just for the sake of being a couple or the people who jump at a relationship thinking they found the 'one', the two were close friends. They were best friends, and Croix did not want to lose that.

She did not want to lose herself, to give everything to Chariot, including her own dreams.

She ended up doing it anyway. She made the mistake of getting together with her.

At first, it started great, fun and exciting then it started falling apart. The lilac haired witch started to feel the cracks of what they built.

They would rarely spend time apart and they wanted each other's full attention all the time. Croix's jealousy would get the best of her, Chariot's need for love and validation took over her. They didn't have a compromise. They weren't individuals anymore, they were always Croix and Chariot.

The cracks grew bigger when Chariot received the shiny rod, and the wounds ran deeper when Croix pretended that everything was fine so she wouldn't hurt her.

It wasn't a relationship, or perhaps it was and Croix was right about relationships being an ugly mess. It consumed their lives, it left them depending too much on each other, it took away who they used to be, and on top of that they never dared to speak about their problems so they wouldn't break it.

In the end, it left them both with a terrible heartbreak, and it left them thinking that things wouldn't have gone this way if they remained friends.

It wasn't the only thing that ruined them, but it was a huge part of it.

Croix's hatred towards relationships grew over the years. She felt anger whenever she passed by someone talking about it, whenever she saw someone crying about it, whenever she saw someone happy and excited about it.

To her, these people were digging their own graves. They were placing their hopes on happiness on one thing, and she knew from experience that being with someone would not automatically make you happy.

It will not fix all the other messes in your life. It will not fix you.

Therefore, when years passed, and when her plans failed and she and Chariot made up, she could not go for it.

She wanted to find peace without it, to heal without it, and it was a difficult road to take. She could have stayed, and they would have been like a pair of wolves licking each other's wounds, but she knew it was not right.

Chariot knew it as well.

The lilac haired witch took her to reflect on things in prison, then took her time to work on the cure. The redhead never asked for it, and it wasn't that she did it just for _her_ , but this was for Croix too. This was something that would help her heal in her own way, something that lay her down a better path.

When the ministry decided that they could use her talents, she took the opportunity to travel, and see the world in a new light.

She took time to get better… To _be_ better, because that was something she should do by herself, and for herself.

Now, she looked back at those days as she stared at the ringer in her finger. It never worked before, and it couldn't have lasted long.

This time though, things were different. They were different.

They came to a compromise, and their relationship was so much different from the past. She and Chariot understood each other, gave space to each other. They had a life outside of one another, other bonds to maintain, jobs, and dreams. This time though, some of their dreams were intertwined, while others remained separated.

Chariot started to gain more confidence, and helped Akko with her magic, and her performances. There were times where they would perform together. Sometimes Croix felt a bit jealous that the brunette would take most of her wife's time, but at the end of the day she knew that the tired redhead would throw herself into her arms and breathe in her scent, missing her after a long day.

Croix was working on improving her modern magic, and it was a challenge now that the seal was unlocked, but she had made a few deals and her inventions were starting to see the light of day again. She was also working with the ministry to keep track of the overflow of magic.

It wasn't a relationship, not those people talk about. It was like they were each other's home, comfortable, warm, and at peace.

It wasn't the old excitement, the many eager kisses, or the endless hours they would spend together when they were younger.

It was a lot calmer, gentler, like a flame that never burns out, but never burns anything else.


	10. Matchmaking

Akko wasn't the most patient person around, and everyone knew that. So, it made sense that she would be slowly losing her mind whenever she watched her professors interact.

Ever since Croix came back with the cure to Wagandea's curse, things have been… _strange_ for lack of better terms.

Akko noticed that the two would either talk awkwardly, or just avoid each other at all costs.

One time, she saw Croix jumping out a window and running away on her roomba because Chariot almost caught her.

Weren't they supposed to be friends? Everything was fine now, and Croix apologized, so what was the problem?

"I _know_ that something is up! I just can't put my finger on it!" Akko exclaimed as she ate lunch with the three teams.

"I don't think you should involve yourself, Akko. Whatever is between them, you should let them be." Diana said, as she took a bite of her food, acting as graceful as ever.

"I think I saw them almost kiss once." Amanda stated, making the whole table turn to her. Akko and Diana were shocked, while the others were intrigued.

Shocked wasn't the right word… They simply looked as if they received a bullet to the lungs and could no longer breathe.

"Details! _Now_!" Hannah ordered, making the other witch mutter something about her being 'bossy'.

"Well, one time I was trying to steal this-"

" _O'Neil._ " Diana growled.

"…thing." Amanda continued, sticking her tongue out to the prodigy, who in return crossed her arms and glared. "And the two were in the room because Finneran asked them to get her something. The sexual tension was so high-"

"O'Neil!"

"It was so high like… they probably would have banged then and there." Amanda smirked, as she chose her wording 'carefully' to annoy Diana –who was now blushing at the thought of her professors doing _that_ \- and to spice the story up.

"Gross." Sucy muttered, taking a sip of her mushroom juice. Lotte and Barbara meanwhile, were drooling at the romance story they were hearing about.

"Professor Ursula's clumsiness kicked in at the right moment and she fell on top of Croix, and the two stared at each other and started leaning in until I stepped on something and slipped, which made them pull away and…" Amanda stopped retelling her exciting adventures and stared in confusion at the two empty seats on their table. "Where did Akko and Diana go?"

"You know what this means, right?" Akko whispered in the hallway, as she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. She gave off her most serious look, considering that this was a matter of life or death.

"Yes. This is a serious problem." Diana stood next to her, looking troubled.

"We need to be shiny Chariot's matchmakers and make them get together!" Akko announced, and she looked at her friend as if the faith of the world –once again- was in their hands.

Diana sighed, and she turned to her with an expression that mirrored their 'grave' situation.

"I say we trap them in a locked and take away their wands." She said.

"I like your thinking, partner!"

"Please don't call me that."

That was how Croix and Chariot found themselves stuck in a janitor closet with no wands, and a barrier stopping them from unlocking the door by force.

Akko lured them into the trap, Diana took away the wands and created the barrier. The two witches left, due to their professors' dismay.

"So… What do we do?" Chariot asked, feeling the awkward tension growing the more they stood there in silence. Croix was obviously annoyed, especially since she didn't have her wand. One could see her eyebrow twitching. "Should we look for a way out?"

"There is no way out, Chariot." Croix muttered with clenched teeth, crossing her arms and brooding. "They put a spell on this place, we can't get out unless someone finds us."

The redhead sighed, and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried ignoring the awkward atmosphere. They didn't talk much, not since what happened. She didn't know that Croix was staring at her fondly, a rare look that she only gave her when she wasn't looking.

The two never spoke of their feelings, one because she wasn't sure if they would be returned, the other because she felt like she was toxic to be around.

"At least I'm with you." The redhead admitted, before opening her eyes and catching the look that she was receiving. The two stared at each other, before turning away, blushing.

"It suits you better." The lilac haired witch suddenly said, earning a surprised and confused look from her colleague. "The long red hair I mean. You look… beautiful with it."

"Oh…" Chariot looked down, bashful. She fiddled with her hands, feeling more nervous as time passes. "You too."

"What?" Croix raised an eyebrow. "I don't have red hair, Chariot." She chuckled.

"I… I meant, you're beautiful too!"

"Oh…"

They stood in silence again.

Croix started tapping her foot against the floor, feeling impatient. The more she spent time with Chariot in this closet, the more she wanted to tell her how she felt, how much she loved her, how much she needed her.

She was scared of hurting her, of letting her feelings get in the way again, destroying everything beautiful in her life.

She glanced at her again, and this time, it was the redhead who was caught staring at her with the most adoring look that anyone has ever given her.

Her mouth felt dry.

She ignored her thoughts for once, and relied on her instincts. She took Chariot's hand, making her eyes widen in return.

"I love you." She blurted out, and right on cue, her brain went wild, as if there were millions of little guys yelling inside and pushing down buttons to abort the mission. What a genius prodigy, right?

"Eh?" Chariot said, staring in shock. She then shook her head and leaned closer to her, with determined eyes. "I love you-"

She tripped into something and collapsed right into Croix's arms.

The two froze.

This is a mess.

The lilac haired witch hesitantly wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her closer, while leaning her head on her shoulder to hide her blush. Chariot's hands clinged to her poncho, as her heart raced faster.

"I'm sorry." Croix whispered, breathing in the scent of the redhead, and it made her feel at home.

"I'm sorry too."

"Chariot you didn't do anything."

"I did. They say that it takes two people for things to get messy." Chariot said, before pulling away slightly, meeting those emerald eyes she was in love with. "I forgive you. Let's just try to talk things out from now on, okay?" She asked, smiling. Her eyes shyly glanced at her lips, before looking back to her eyes.

Croix noticed, and used up all of her courage to slowly lean in, and she was met with Chariot's lips halfway. It was a chaste and short kiss, yet it felt like it could rival all the magic in the world.

They pulled away, staring in awe at each other.

"It's a lot better than what I imagined." Chariot chuckled, feeling incredibly warm and comfortable now.

"You imagined kissing me?" Croix asked, looking both amused and bashful.

"...Maybe."

Croix raised an eyebrow and grinned, then leaned down to kiss her again, this time making it last longer. Chariot let out a soft hum into the kiss.

They did not know that the spell would break the moment they confessed to each other, and because of that, the door opened and they didn't notice it due to being too focused on each other.

"Seriously? I'm used to catching students doing this, but you two?" They both pulled away, and stared at Finneran, who had her hands on her hips, and stared at them sternly. "I am glad that you sorted things out but can you do this outside the school grounds?" She said, before walking away.

Chariot and Croix stared at each other for the longest time.

"Perhaps we should just stay in the closet and avoid her for the rest of the day."

"Sounds like a good plan…"

Akko and Diana watched from a distance, high fiving each other -after a lot of convincing on Diana's part- to celebrate their victory.

As the biggest shiny Chariot fans, they did a good job today.


	11. DC AU

**A self indulgent DC AU that i mainly wrote for my friend Croissant.**

* * *

Croix Meridies was a woman of many talents. She has always been considered a prodigy, and a formidable scientist. She has spent years working on becoming a force to be reckoned with, both as a member of society and… as a superhero.

That's right, Croix was a superhero.

The world was full of crimes, but full of heroes as well, and unlike aliens and Gods that worked hard to keep the peace in the world, she was nothing but a simple human.

However, she was a human that was trained by the best. She used to be the batwoman's partner and sidekick, the billionaire Bernadette Cavendish. The woman has lost so much as a child, and so she dedicated her life to fight crime, as a woman of fortune, and as a vigilante.

After a tragic event that took Croix's family away, a planned murder to sabotage their research, Bernadette took her under her wing.

And after years of following her, and walking in her footsteps, she decided she could no longer be Robin, batwoman's sidekick, instead she became Nightwing.

Pros of being Nightwing? She had no one to tell her what to do.

Cons of being Nightwing? She had to babysit the new Robin, Diana Cavendish, the most stubborn child she had ever met.

Even she wasn't _that_ stubborn at that age, right?

"What did she do this time?" Croix asked, while riding her motorcycle. She was talking to Starfire, the current leader of the teen titans, a team made of teenager superheroes. Starfire's real name? Or should she say human name was Chariot. She was her girlfriend, the two have been together for years, supporting each other and fighting crime together.

"She fought her teammates again." Chariot sighed, and stared at the new Robin's room door. "I tried everything Croix, maybe she'll listen to you?"

"Babe, on the list of people who Robin would listen to, I'm sure I'm at the bottom." The lilac haired woman chuckled. "She tried to kill me once. It was something about being the 'real' heiress to the Cavendish 'empire'."

"She has grown out of that phase, dear."

"With the Cavendish family, you never know." She joked.

"I wouldn't know if you weren't gushing about your new 'sister' all the time."

"Shut up, don't tell her that."

"How about you make me?" The redhead asked in a teasing tone, and the human found herself blushing as she considering the option.

"Alright, I'm ending the call because I don't want to die in a traffic accident because I've been flirting with my girlfriend." Croix said, rolling her eyes. Her features then softened. "I love you." She said, and grinned when she heard a soft melodic chuckle from the phone.

"I love you too." Chariot said, ending the call.

Sighing, she made her way to the titans' tower. Perhaps Bernadette's knack for adopting lost children has rubbed off on her.

Meanwhile, Chariot checked on the member involved in the fight. She smiled softly at the sight of a green cat sitting on the sofa and licking its wound.

"Akko? Do you need help with that?" Chariot asked, and the cat transformed back to its human form.

She was a teenager with long brown hair, and green skin. Her hero name was 'Beast girl'. She could turn into any animal she wanted, but even that couldn't protect her from Robin's anger. Chariot sat beside her, and started treating her wound. Her arm wasn't bleeding, but there were few scratches.

"Starfire, what did I do wrong?" Akko asked, looking hopeless and angry. "I've been trying to be her friend, but she keeps pushing me away and acting like she's on another level. I hate how proud she is."

"I told you, you can call me Chariot when we're not on missions." Chariot started, slowly bandaging her arm. "To work together as a team, we need to be close and understand each other. As for Diana, she is… difficult, I must admit. She never had the chance to experience a happy childhood."

"None of us have." Akko answered with a sad tone. "That's why we want her to open up to us, because we understand."

"That is kind of you, Akko." She said, patting her head. "She will open up eventually, and when she does, I am sure you two will be great friends."

"Am I interrupting your pep talk?" Croix walked in with a curious gaze, and she waved at Akko, before jumping into the couch and kissing her lover. "So, where's the problem child?" She asked, throwing an arm around Chariot and pulling her close. The latter kissed her cheek then pouted.

"Don't call her that." She said sternly, and Croix could only respond with a raised eyebrow. She was tempted to kiss her some more, if it weren't for the look that Akko was giving them.

"Alright, alright." She said in defeat. "I will look for my fellow Robin, and talk to her. If I don't come back in half an hour, send someone to rescue me."

"She won't behead you, Croix."

"You never know with a child running around waving a sword at people." Croix shrugged as she walked away.

She tucked her hands into her jacket's pockets and walked around the tower. She used to be the leader back in the day, but now she rarely came here. She assumed that Diana would be in her room, and if she wasn't, she would probably be training.

She stopped before her room, and didn't get the chance to knock as Diana opened her it to meet her.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked, still wearing her Robin costume.

"Do you ever change out of that costume?" Croix asked, unimpressed by the hostile behavior.

"Do you ever stop being an annoyance?" Diana said, crossing her arms. Being raised by assassins and having the responsibility of leading them along with being Batwoman's daughter has made her both proud and arrogant… to _everyone_ 's dismay.

"We need to talk." The former Robin said, ignoring the teenager's harsh comment. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. "That attitude of yours needs some fixing."

"The only thing that needs fixing is me staying here. I have better things to do than to work with kids." Diana said, turning away.

With a long sigh, the woman rubbed her temples. She took a deep breath to calm and remind herself that anger wouldn't work, she had to be sneaky about this.

"I know you're supposed to be this prodigy child who is the best of both worlds." She started. "The daughter of Batwoman, but also the granddaughter of the leader of the league of Assassins, that is something huge and your skills are worth respecting and admiring."

"Get to the point, Meridies."

"The point _is_ that it would be more admirable if you work with others, and learn from them. If you're so set on keeping your legacy, then you must learn and think outside the box." Croix explained, and smirked at the ten seconds of silence, a sign that the prodigy was thinking about her words.

"If anything, they should be the ones learning from me. I'm perfect."

"Oh my God, you're worse than your mother." Croix muttered, as she hid her face in her palms, wondering how Chariot could deal with these children on a daily basis. "Look. No one is perfect, not even Batwoman no matter how much she tried. She learned to work with other heroes, and together, they complete each other in the things they lack. You and I are only humans, we have no powers, we're not Gods or Aliens or monsters, we're just humans. If anything, we should be the ones trying to catch up to them."

Diana just stared at her, and Croix groaned.

"Alright, let's spar."

"What?"

"Let's spar so I can prove to you that you are not invincible, even though I already beat you multiple times before." Croix said, smirking at the glare she received. If there was anything that could get through this girl, it was her competitive side.

Almost half an hour later of them destroying the training grounds and Chariot and Akko -who was eating popcorn- watching them, the fight was concluded.

Akko snorted at the sight of Diana on the ground, with Croix-who was now wearing her suit- sitting on top of her, unabling her from moving.

"Get up! I will have my revenge, Meridies!" Diana complained, trying to escape.

Croix let out a long sigh, and wiped her bloody nose. She did get a beating before managing to restrain her.

"I need a vacation, far away from this crazy family…"


	12. Streamers AU

**This is an AU where both Croix and Chariot are streamers. They're two idiots playing video games but getting distracted.**

* * *

"That's not too bad, Chariot. I'll still win though." Croix said, as she continued to press the buttons on her controller.

"I've been practicing! This time I'm winning this game!" Chariot stated, as she moved along her controller. She was the kind of gamer who wouldn't stay still while playing. She was sitting on Croix's lap, almost blocking her view, and still she couldn't win easily.

She hated to admit it but the lilac haired woman was a lot better at video games.

They were playing a fighting game, streaming it while having a Q&A on their channel.

One day they decided that it would be fun to try streaming games or making playthroughs whenever they were free, yet somehow their channel's popularity skyrocket.

Chariot had a feeling that their subscribers were there for the flirting more than the games. She and Croix have a hard time not being affectionate, even before the camera.

"I'm sorry babe, but I'm about to show everyone who's the best gamer in this house." Croix said, blowing on the redhead's neck, making her elbow her in the stomach. It wasn't a strong hit at all, but the older woman faked being hurt, causing her girlfriend to roll her eyes at her antics.

"Stop trying to cheat."

"Me? Cheating? I would never dare."

"You always distract me when I'm playing just so I lose, not just in fighting games but in _every_ game." Chariot complained, and tried to dodge her girlfriend's attacks. Croix was actually surprised at how well she has gotten at this game. A week ago she would have beaten her in the first round.

Chariot was getting close to winning, and sure Croix could pull a few moves and win but she wasn't going to risk it and count on luck to work in her favor. She smirked and pulled her girlfriend closer, before leaning in and kissing her neck, making her gasp in surprise and miss an attack.

"Hey!" Chariot groaned and glared at her, making her chuckle knowing that her victory was guaranteed.

However, just as she was about to pull a special move, Chariot turned to her and kissed her passionately, making her almost drop her controller. She then pulled away, leaving the lilac haired woman dazed, before using her own special move and winning the game.

"Yes! See, this is what you get for cheating!" Chariot said, punching her first into the air, happy with her victory. "See guys? I am the best gamer in this house." She giggled, feeling proud. It wasn't cheating if Croix started first, so she still felt like she earned it.

"Holy shit." Croix whispered, making her girlfriend turn to her with a smug expression and a raised eyebrow. It was at that moment that Croix threw everything away and pulled a surprised redhead towards her, and kissed her with as much passion as the previous kiss, if not more.

Chariot gasped and pulled away, awkwardly staring at the camera.

"Croix we're streaming…" She said, shyly. She obviously wouldn't dare pull away, not when there was such fire in those emerald eyes.

"I know." Croix said. "We'll be back in a few." She stopped the streaming, then cupped her lover's face. "Now, where were we?"

"What's gotten into you?" Chariot chuckled, feeling something tingling in her stomach as she moved back into her arms.

"Oh, nothing other than you being too much for my heart." Croix answered and then locked her lips into hers.

It took them a while to resume streaming, and for once, Croix didn't mind losing a game. If there was anyone who could get away with winning against her, it's Chariot.


	13. Ace Attorney

**Just one of the many parts of the Ace Attorney AU.**

* * *

Croix scratched her hair, feeling frustrated with the amount of work that wouldn't end. She has been working on this case for days and there were no leads so far, and not just that, but there could be lives on the line.

She didn't trust the detectives who took her place to do their work, they were hopeless. They were a bunch of idiots.

She had to work. She had to find leads. She had to save as many lives as she could.

It would be the least she could do to redeem all the wrongs she has done.

She felt herself sinking in her thoughts, thinking of all the regrets she had, of all of the 'what ifs' and how she could have avoided all of that.

It drove her mad.

Fortunately, she heard a knock on her door, and it snapped her out of that raging ocean. She sighed, and walked towards the door.

She opened it, and was surprised to see her… girlfriend, standing there.

"Chariot? What are you doing here?" She asked, then winced at how stupid her question was. She noticed that the redhead was carrying a few plastic bags, and looking at her with an unimpressed expression.

"Why do you think I would be here other than to visit my _girlfriend_?" She insisted on the last word, before moving past her and heading towards the kitchen to place the groceries she bought there.

Croix silently followed her, feeling stupid for the way she greeted her. It has been this way ever since she served her sentence.

Chariot refused to break up with her over that, and Croix didn't know whether she was glad or not.

She of course wanted to be with her for the rest of her life, but the question was… did she deserve to be with her?

"I had a feeling you wouldn't eat anything because of your work, so I thought I would make you something." The redhead said, adjusting her glasses, and looking at the mess that was the detective's kitchen.

Croix's eyes wandered from her long untied hair that she loved to slip her fingers through, to her tired face, and finally to her pouting lips.

She looked away.

How could she think about holding her and kissing her, after everything she has done? And all the secrets she kept away?

Once again, she withdrew herself, and kept her distance.

When was the last time they spent the night together? She couldn't remember.

Chariot looked at her, and frowned. The hands she had on her hips fell to her sides, and she sighed.

"You can tell me, you know." She said, and the lilac haired woman looked at her confused. "If you want us to break up…" She finished, and hugged herself.

She wasn't supposed to say that, but she was keeping it inside for so long that she blurted it out.

Croix was taken aback. She did not expect that, so she kept opening and closing her mouth, trying to find words.

Did she hurt her lately? Has she been too distant? Does Chariot think she hates her or doesn't love her anymore?

She was such an idiot…

"Why would you say that?" She asked slowly, fearing what the answer might be.

Her heart sank when she heard it.

"I feel like all this time, I've been forcing you to stay with me. I refused to break up over what happened but, perhaps that was me being selfish?" Chariot said, and struggled to come up with the words that would explain how she felt, how she blamed herself. "I… don't know if you love me anymore, so if I'm keeping you trapped, please tell me."

Croix stood in shock, staring at the woman she loved, the woman she admired, the woman she would give her life to, pouring her heart out in tears.

She really was a complete idiot, wasn't she?

Chariot couldn't look at her, instead she muttered a 'sorry' and walked towards the exit.

" _I screwed up_." They both thought.

Croix's heart has raced so many times in the past, from the adrenaline in danger situations, from a bullet wound, from a lost case, and from admitting to everything… Yet none of these times did her heart race this fast, this strong.

She was about to lose Chariot, about to break her heart.

She turned, and caught her by the arm, startling her. Her red orbs turned to her, shining due to the tears.

"I'm sorry." Croix said, and pulled her into her arms, hugging her tighter than she ever had before. "I love you, I really do. Please don't ever leave."

The redhead didn't hug back, she was too scared of holding her only to feel her slip away.

"Then why can't you even look at me?" Chariot whispered, shutting her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Croix held her tighter. "I've made so many mistakes, that I don't feel like I deserve you."

"I think that's up to me to decide." The redhead said, clinging into her lover's shirt, She leaned up and kissed her, unsure and scared.

The kiss ended as soon as it started, and the redhead looked away with a heavy heart. However, she felt a hand touching her cheek, gently moving her face back before a pair of lips has been pressed against hers.

Her heart raced as she responded with the same amount of passion, if not more. Her lips moved against her lover's, and this act affirmed just how much she missed her, how much she missed her warmth.

Chariot wrapped her arm around the lilac haired woman's neck, and tangled her free hand in her hair, pulling her as closer as she could.

She missed her. She missed her so much.

They both pulled away panting, and stared at each other, trying to communicate everything they were feeling, before kissing again.

They both moved around the room while doing so, and so Chariot found herself pressed against the couch, not wanting to pull away.

It's been so long, more than two years, since she was able to do this, since she was able to kiss her and hold her like this.

She found she would never get to, that being away for that time would push them to no longer love each other, and to eventually break up.

Chariot slipped her tongue into Croix's mouth, both moaning softly at the contact, and she pulled Croix down, pressing their bodies together. They were both on the couch, on top of each other.

Croix pulled away breathless, and carefully watched the woman beneath her. Chariot's eyes were shining, as if a fire is being reignited in them. Her chest was rising up and down at a fast pace, and her neck was exposed, showing off her pale smooth skin.

She had to avert her eyes, which caused the redhead to chuckle.

"You've seen way more than that before, you know?" Chariot teased her, while still trying to catch her own breath.

"Shut up, I respect women."

"Pfft."

"Shut up."

"How about you shut me up?"

Croix raised an eyebrow and leaned down, biting her neck. Chariot gasped, and gripped tighter. "Like this?"

"I think that is doing the OPPOSITE effect, Croix."

"You think?" The emerald eyed woman smirked.

"What happened to respecting women?"

"I said women, not Chariot."

"Excuse me?!" Chariot punched her shoulder, making her laugh. Her expression softened, and she kissed her, while guiding her hand towards her shirt, prompting her to unbutton it. "I missed this. I missed you." She whispered into the kiss, before allowing her lover's lips to move lower, now that her shirt was open, and more skin was exposed.

Croix paused.

"I know… Me too." She said, sighing. She then smiled softly as Chariot's hands cupped her face, bringing her back to reality, and away from her regrets. "You're staying tonight?" She said, hopeful.

Chariot smiled.

"Of course."

Croix smiled before leaning in to kiss her again, and two spent the night in each other's arms, rekindling the flame that been lost between them.

The next morning, Chariot woke up to the sound of the rain. She yawned, before sitting up and letting the blanket fall off, leading to her shuddering from the cold.

She looked down at her bare form, and the clothes that are scattered all over the place, looking like a trail from this room to the outside. The door was left open.

As sleep began to dissolve, she started to remember what happened between her and Croix. They made up and spent the night together.

She looked at the body sleeping next to her, and smiled at the sight of her lover. If she wasn't right there in the flesh, she wouldn't have thought it was a real.

Her stomach growled. They were too busy to eat anything last night.

She yelped when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her and pulling her back under the covers. Chariot was met with a grumpy Croix staring back at her.

"You know Croix, usually people aren't grumpy the morning after." She said, chuckling, but the older woman interrupted her with a kiss.

"It's cold, and I don't want you to freeze." Croix said, pulling her close to her, and gently playing with her hair. "When are you leaving?"

Chariot thought about it, before kissing her jaw.

"I can stay here, if you're around."

"I'll be all home working on a case." Croix smiled, pulling a strand of her hair off her girlfriend's eyes. "Chariot, will you marry me?"

"EH?!"

Chariot pulled away, almost falling off the bed.

"Hey, that's no way to answer to a proposal." Croix said, unamused, while Chariot was trying to remember how to function.

"I… this is sudden! It's out of nowhere! But we've been together for years so it's not actually sudden but also…!" She was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against hers.

She closed her eyes, and shuddered from the cold now the blanket was completely off her, so she hugged her lover, hoping to get as much warmth as possible.

Croix pulled away, breathless. "You were rambling." She stated simply, with furrowed eyebrows and a slight pout on her lips.

Chariot grinned at the sight, and it warmed her heart. She knew the answer, she has known for a long time now.

"Yes." She said, pulling a surprised Croix down with her, and covering them again. "I would marry you."

"Wait, really?" Croix said, still shocked. She didn't expect that after everything she has done, but she also SHOULD have expected things would be better after last night.

"Of course! We will be the power couple, the great Ace Attorney Chariot Du Nord, and the great private detective Croix Meridies! Wait… who is taking the other's name, or are we keeping ours?"

"I would have taken your question seriously if I wasn't still baffled by the fact you called yourself the 'great Ace Attorney'..."


	14. A very short author's notes

**Quick author's notes:**

Judging from the reaction to the last three chapters (0 reviews for the three of them) and how the three are AUs, I will stop writing AUs since I don't think you guys like it, and go back to writing only stuff that could be in canon.


	15. I promise you forever

**This is something a bit old, but I decided to post it here for new readers. As always, reviews are more than welcome because lwa writers aren't getting much feedback anymore so we're not sure if our work is being liked or not. This is an AU where Charoix are Akko's mothers, they've been married for many years, and the shiny rod disappeared because the witches' refusal of chariot finally got to her and her emotions got out of control. There will be more chapters to this AU.**

* * *

"Now, Akko! Don't give Grandma Holbrooke too much trouble!" Croix said, high fiving her daughter, while Chariot smiled at her adoptive mother.

"Okay!" Akko nodded, excited to spend time with her grandmother.

"You don't have to worry about Akko, you two enjoy yourselves tonight." Miranda smiled and hugged Chariot, before taking Akko's hand and walking away.

Now that the couple was alone, Croix curiously looked at her wife. It's been months now since she gave up on her shiny Chariot name. She still had some bad nights, but lately, she has been better than ever.

She couldn't help but remember all the nights Chariot has been distant from them, when she wouldn't even notice them in the same room…

She never wanted her to go back to that state. She'll never let that happen again.

She took a deep breath, then pushed the thought aside.

"So, are you finally going to tell me what you're planning?" Croix asked as she took her wife's hand. Chariot just grinned at her and walked away, keeping her hold on her wife's hand.

"We're going somewhere!" Chariot said in a singing tone. "You have to close your eyes though."

"Yes ma'am." Croix answered, closing her eyes as she let her wife drag her around.

After a while, and a broom ride, they stopped. Chariot hasn't told her to open her eyes yet, so they remained closed. She heard a spell being cast, and felt it being cast at her.

"You can open them now." She heard Chariot's low, almost shy voice, and opened her eyes. She looked down to see herself in a white familiar suit. She then looked up, and forgot how to breathe when her eyes landed on the red head.

Chariot shyly looked at her, watching her reaction. Chariot was wearing a white dress, the same one she wore on her wedding night. The same could be said for Croix's suit, she never felt comfortable wearing dresses, so she thought it'd be better to go with the suit.

They stared at each other, the same way they did few years ago. It was as if they went back to that time, both excited, and a little nervous… This brought back so many beautiful memories.

Now that she thought about it, Croix noticed that they were in their secret spot, the one where they'd always go to when they were studying. It was their special place. She remembered Chariot inviting her here every time she learned a new spell, or just to hide from everyone and spend time with her.

Chariot giggled at her wife's reaction, and with a flick of her wand, faeries appeared around them, singing.

Croix looked at them, then back at her wife, understanding what she wanted. With a smile, she reached her hand for her.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked, and was answered by a hand taking hers. She rested her other hand on her waist, and took the lead.

They both danced, their eyes always locked on each other. It was as if they were falling in love for the first time.

It always started like that for them, one look, and they caught each other's attention. Another one, and they became friends. Another look, and they were much more than that.

It was always like that with them, the moment their eyes would meet, nothing else matters in the world.

"I admit I'm surprised." Croix chuckled, still dancing with her wife. "I did not expect to come back here again, and certainly, not all of this." Chariot smiled softly.

"I wanted to thank you." She said, and their dancing came to a stop.

"Thank me?"

"Ever since what happened, I have been crying all the time or just staring into space… I must have put a lot of pressure on you."

"Of course not." Croix said but Chariot shook her head, indicating that there was more she needed to say.

"You were patient with me, you kept loving me no matter what, and you even had to take care of Akko by yourself. I know how tired you must have been. Most of the nights you pass out on the couch and you don't even eat. I'm sorry." Chariot sighed, and looked away, feeling guilty. However, Croix cupped her cheeks, making their eyes meet again. She looked at her with a loving smile.

"You and Akko are the best thing that ever happened to me, and know that I'll always love you. Every bit of tiredness goes away the moment I see your smile, and everything bad fades away whenever you kiss me." Croix said, kissing her forehead. "You don't have to apologize for anything, and know that I'll always be by your side."

Chariot smiled, and hugged Croix, resting her head on her shoulder. "Can you promise me that? Can you promise that we'll always be together?"

"Yes." Croix pulled away from the hug, staring at her. "I promise you forever."

Smiling, the two shared a kiss, sealing the promise.


	16. To seal a wedding

**Hello, this one shot is based on a thing I really love called 'to fake a wedding' by Silver Supa.**

* * *

"What are you planning this time?"

Diana crossed her arms, staring at the ex-professor as if judging her. She wasn't very trusting of the woman, and while she appreciated her attempts to become better, she still wasn't over what she did to Akko.

"Give me a break, will you?" Croix sighed, wondering how the kids keep finding her no matter how hard she has been trying to avoid them.

She didn't dislike them, no.

She just didn't have enough tolerance for them.

"The last time you brought up marriage, it was for a scheme. So I think I am justified in questioning your intentions."

Yeah, she really didn't have enough tolerance.

A while ago, she and Chariot faked a wedding reception so that she could get more money to continue her research on the Wagandea curse, but after that, Croix did some thinking.

She asked for an apartment instead, and like the fool in love she was, she asked Chariot to marry her.

The redhead said 'yes' in an instant.

"Chariot and I are getting married for real this time. I promised and everything, I just skipped a step and now I'm looking for a ring." Croix explained, already exhausted from talking to Cavendish heiress.

She has been trying to look for a ring in the city, and was caught by Diana who has been shopping for some supplies.

Everyone thought that Croix left again, so naturally, the prodigy was surprised to see her.

The lilac haired witch could tell it wasn't a pleasant surprise. The girl never liked her that much.

Diana stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"Fine. I believe you, but shouldn't you be looking at rings with your _wife_? You have already proposed and are officially married, so there is no need for surprises." She said, her shoulders relaxing a bit as she decided to trust the witch.

"I was simply looking for a place where I can buy rings, and I didn't like anything I saw." Croix said, rubbing her temples. "Is the interrogation over yet?"

"Then what is it that you are looking for?" Diana asked again, making her groan. She was doing it on purpose.

"I don't know! Something that would fit Chariot!" Croix said, running a hand through her hair, feeling annoyed. Why was she letting this kid interrogate her?

"You're a witch, Meridies. I'm sure it can't be that hard to make a ring yourself or enchant one." The prodigy said, as if not believing how oblivious a witch with double the experience she has could be.

Said witch's eyes widened, and her mouth grew wide.

 _Of course. Why didn't she think of that?_

She put both hands on the student's shoulders, much to the girl's dismay _and_ discomfort. She looked sideways at one of the hands, as if it was some sort of abomination, or perhaps bird litter.

"That is brilliant! All I need to do is get the right rock, and then make a ring! Why did I not think of that?" Croix grinned, as her thought process sped up, trying to solve every possible equation.

"Yeah… you can… let go of me now, _please_."

With that, the lilac haired witch's quest started.

She gathered a bunch of books, unaffected by the amount of dirt on them, and put them on her desk.

She went through them, page after page, in search of something that would fit Chariot, something that would be worthy of someone like her. She didn't want to sound corny, but Chariot Du Nord was a literal angel, and she promised herself that she would try to do her right after everything that has happened between them.

After hours of searching (and trying to avoid Chariot), she found something.

It was a rare rock, located somewhere near Arctrus' forest, much to her dismay.

That forest, she would never step there again, not even for Chariot. It was the most cursed place she has ever visited, nothing could take her back, not even her love for the redhead, not even the promise she made to herself…

…Yet there she was anyway, being chased down by a giant chicken after stealing the rock from its lair.

"OH COME ON!" She yelled, as she flew as fast as she could. "I only came here for a nice looking rock and this is what I get. I swear this forest hates me. It wants me dead."

The monster breathed fire at her and she casted a spell with her wand to shield herself.

To say she was angry was an _understatement_.

She flew between the trees in an attempt to lose it. She ended up having a few scratches here and there, but she made to the leyline.

She let out a relieved breath once she there, and looked at the crimson rock that was in her bag.

She smiled.

It reminded her of Chariot's eyes.

A few hours later, Chariot sat in her apartment… well, _their apartment_ , which was an interesting story on its own. She was tired, and she was wondering where her wife was.

She still felt like she was in a dream, bound to wake up at any moment. Croix wasn't one to settle down, and she never thought anything could ever make her stay in one place, yet here she was.

She looked at the photo of her 'fake marriage' and smiled. Would that moment still count as fake if they were officially bound to each other now?

She felt warmth in her chest whenever she remembered that, whenever she remembered that they exchanged vows and are now partners.

She snapped out of the thought when she heard the door's handle. She grinned and ran towards her lover, hugging her.

"Welcome back!" She said. It became a habit for her to greet her that way, and while the other witch complained a little at first, she got used to it.

"Hey there." Croix smiled, and gently pulled away. She noticed the immediate concern on the redhead's face when she saw the band aid on her cheek. "I am fine, and long story short I got chased down by this giant chicken but everything is okay ,and I got something for you."

"What-" Chariot was about to ask, but then she was handed a tiny box.

"We've been missing marriage rings this whole time." Croix explained, and grinned as her wife opened the box, and gasped at the ring she made herself. The rock had an permanent glow to it.

Chariot wore it in her hand, and smiled, before kissing her. "I love it." She hugged her tightly. "I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

**An old Ace Attorney AU drabble that is before the 'much need talk' one.**

* * *

This was probably the strangest situation they have ever found themselves in. Croix and Chariot were both tied together, by handcuffs.

For some reason, Chariot thought it was a good idea to use handcuffs on both of them so they can finally communicate without Croix trying to run away. The idea was way better in the red head's mind. Once she applied it though, she started to reconsider things.

"I understand the handcuffs but why did you have to throw the keys away?" Croix complained as she looked for the keys in the dark room.

It was a crime scene that they should not have been investigating at this hour. The detectives on this case were going nowhere with it. So Croix decided to solve it out of spite.

Detectives Hannah and Barbara, they paired two incomptent people together, and they still ended up incompetent as a team.

Oh, she could imagine the look on their faces once she solves this case.

She will never _not_ be bitter about two kids replacing her.

However, she did not expect to meet her girlfriend here at this hour. She should have, knowing how the attorney tended to ignore everyone and investigate things herself...and now they were stuck together.

"Honestly Chariot, sometimes you're so…" She complained and when she turned around, Chariot's face was inches from hers. The moment she noticed Chariot leaning in, she moved back immediately, using her free arm to protect herself. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to kiss my girlfriend, duh." Chariot answered, looking a little annoyed. The detective has been acting that way for a while and it has been getting on her nerves.

"What? Kiss? Right now?" Croix looked away, nervous. "This isn't the time or place for it."

"Croix for the love of- we've been dating for year, so why are you even flustered about a kiss?!" Chariot argued, hoping that this behavior would come to an end soon. This has been their relationship ever since the detective paid for her crimes. Sometimes she would get through to her, but right after, they will go back to this awkward tension. "Heck, we _slept_ together, so why?!"

"We did?" Croix stared at her blankly. "I don't remember that, must be all that time at jail…" She was interrupted by the red head grapping her tie and pulling her down for a passionate kiss.

"Did that help you remember?" Chariot asked with a smirk as she pulled away, however, she was met with a blank faced Croix. She waved her hand before her eyes but there was no reaction.

Then, out of nowhere, Croix put her arm around her waist and this time, she was the one to pull the red head into a kiss.

"Seriously… you're always driving me crazy." Croix said, barely pulling away from her girlfriend. She finally looked into her eyes for the first time in weeks. "I've been trying my best to resist kissing or touching you and you just ruin all my hard work in a second."

"I'm your girlfriend, Croix. I can't believe _I_ am the one asking you to kiss me. How the tables have turned." Chariot chucked, causing Croix to smile as well. "You don't have to blame yourself anymore, I already forgave you, and you're becoming a better person and detective now."

"A better girlfriend I hope?"

"That's still in the work."

"Oh, really?"

"Seriously?!" They both turned, surprised to see Akko at the doorway with a fruit in her hand. Chariot forgot her apprentice came with her. "You're flirting right in front of my banana?"


	18. Spider-Croix

**I wanted to write this since the ps4 game came out.**

* * *

There was nothing as charming and exciting as swinging through Luna Nova's buildings, especially after a long day of lectures and getting scolded by Finneran for not doing something.

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I've been spending my time trying to save the city and balance out my life, along with trying not to fail my classes AND doing all the work you're asking of me._ " Is what Croix wanted to say.

She was too close to dropping the good person act sometimes.

It was an act, all of it. Even saving people.

She never considered herself to be a good person, just some unfortunate idiot who was stuck with powers that she couldn't even use for her own benefit, because of a promise she mad.

If things were a bit different, she was sure she would have ended up like one of those villains she would fight on a daily basis.

She stopped swinging, and leaned against a wall when she felt her phone buzzing. She pulled it out of the small waist bag she had attached to her suit.

 **Chariot** : Hey Croix: You're still coming over to help me, right?

Croix stared blankly at the message, before facepalming. She forgot that she was supposed to help her best friend with some of her classes.

She sighed and started typing.

 **Croix:** Yeah, I'll be there soon.

She put away her phone, and let out a long sigh, before swinging again. That was a short lived break.

She was exhausted, and this was one of those days where she would wonder why she even bothered to save people. They're going to die anyway, right? The villains won't stop coming, or breaking out of jail. She could use these powers to climb to the top.

She decided it would be better to stop thinking about it, unless she wanted to lose her mind over questions of morality and duty.

She didn't swing too fast, knowing that even at a slow pace, she could make it early to her friend's house, and while she had a lot of work to do, the idea of starting anything right now gave her a headache.

That was when she heard a nearby cry.

Ah yes… with great responsibility, comes a greater headache.

She decided to keep swinging, telling herself that the police would be there soon to save the day. She has done her share.

No one even liked spider-woman, so, they wouldn't mind if she didn't show up, right?

Everything will be fine.

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

She panicked as she forgot to shoot the next web. She quickly shot it, and landed on one of the buildings' walls, panting.

" _Don't die, Chariot… please."_

Croix closed her eyes.

" _This is all my fault."_

The memory flashed back before her eyes, the image of a dark alley, of her pressing her hands against the bullet wound, trying to stop the bleeding, her panicked cries for help.

She groaned, and leaped forward, heading towards the source of the noise.

It was a few buildings away. The mall was surrounded by police cars, and the cops couldn't go inside. She hung to the building in front of it, and used her lenses. They zoomed in on the building, and she could make out what was happening inside.

A couple of thugs were holding the people hostage, and they were well armed.

Spider-woman leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. She needed to be careful about this, one wrong movement and a life could be lost there.

She made her way to the windows, making sure to get in as stealthily as possible. Once she was inside, she carefully studied the situation. There were about four men, in different positions. Two were pointing their guns at the hostages -They were all on their knees, hands above their heads-, while the other two were watching the entrance.

This seemed easy enough, all she needed was to disarm them quickly.

She shot her webs, quickly pulling away the first two's guns, before sticking them to the ceiling. The two guarding the door looked up in confusion, before pointing their weapons at her. She rolled her eyes, before snatching them as well.

She then jumped down, kicking one of them in the face, before turning to the the remaining thugs, smirking underneath her mask.

"You're having a party here and didn't invite your neighborhood spider-woman? I'm hurt." She mockingly placed her hand on her chest, and looked down.

The nearest one to her tried to punch her, but her senses warned her just in time, allowing her to block it. She tightened her grip on his fist.

"Aw, you punch like a little girl." She gently patted his shoulder, before pulling him by the arm, turning him around, and throwing him at the other guy. "And you're really light, wow dude, have you been eating well?"

"You bitc-" She threw a web at the last guy's mouth, then at his hands and feet, watching him fall to the ground.

"Language sir! What would the children think?" She shook her head in fake disappointment.

She watched as the cops filled the place, making sure everyone was safe and sound. She decided it was time for her to leave, but a small hand tucking her suit stopped her.

She turned in surprise, and looked down at a young girl, she had red eyes, and short brown hair. She smiled at her brightly, perhaps too brightly.

"Thank you, spider-woman! You're my hero!" The kid grinned, and the lilac haired woman didn't know what to say. She never knew what to say around children, but the worst part is that she wasn't used to being thanked as spider-woman.

She rubbed her neck awkwardly, before patting the kid's head.

"You're welcome, kid."

She started swinging again, this time filled with more confusion than earlier. While her early thoughts were about her pointless this whole thing was, the current ones kept focusing on the child, and her words of gratitude.

Sighing, she finally dropped next to Chariot's house, and quickly took off the suit, somewhere where she knew no one could see her.

She tucked it into her bag -she webbed it against one of the buildings and had to remember where it was before picking it up again-, fixed her hair, and took a deep breath.

She knocked on Chariot's door, and heard a muffled 'coming!', before a loud noise followed it. Croix could only assume that her friend broke something, again.

Friendly neighborhood spider-woman, and friendly neighborhood furniture destroyer Chariot du nord.

Yep, that was them, the inseparable duo.

"HI!" Chariot opened the door, and threw herself at her, hugging her.

"Chariot, what did you break this time?" She asked, hugging back, and gently stroking her best friend's long red hair.

"Oh, you know, just knocked the coffee table." Chariot chuckled, and pulled away. "Come in, I'll make us some coffee, and you better help me understand this thing before tomorrow." She said, walking away.

"Yeah, yeah." Croix rolled her eyes, smiling. That smile however, turned into a frown, as she watched the redhead limping away. Her eyes drifted to the cane, resting against the wall.

 _She heard a gunshot, and she rushed to see what happened. It was dark, these streets were emptier than usual, and it only made them more dangerous._

 _Was someone shot? Are they dead? Are they okay?_

 _She found herself in a dark alley, and her heart was racing as she heard a woman whimper, lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood._

 _Her eyes widened, when she realized who it was._

She ran a hand through her hair, before walking inside. She tried to make herself comfortable, since she has been to this place many times. She and Chariot have been friends for many years now, best friends even.

They meant the world to each other.

 _Croix stared at Chariot's motionless body, in that hospital bed. She looked horrible. Her skin was so pale. When she held her hand, it was cold._

 _Croix felt like she was losing everything, and if Chariot were to die, she had a feeling she would lose herself._

"Here it is." Chariot brought two cups of coffee, and a few treats with them. She put them on the table, before sitting next to Croix, who was staring at the redhead's notes. "I'm sorry I made you come all the way only to help my study. You already have a lot on your plate." She apologized, before smiling warmly at the emerald eyed woman.

Croix's features softened, as she tucked her best friend's hair behind her ear, a gesture that made the latter lean into her touch and smile widely.

"I'm here because I want to, so don't worry about it." She said. "I'll do anything for you." She wanted to say.

 _She pushed the man against the wall, furious, vengeful._

 _Chariot can never perform again, she would always have an issue with her leg._

 _She will never recover._

 _All because of this man._

 _He stared back at her in fear, and for the first time, she had a clear view of his face._

 _She saw him before. He stole something, and he ran past her, and she was asked to go after him and she refused._

 _She could have, and she refused._

 _Chariot lost her dream, and it was her fault for not taking action._

 _Croix stared back at him, and raised her fist._

 _The man was later found unconscious, alive, but barely. She beat him up, messed him up, and she knew he deserved it._

It's been a few hours, so the two decided to sit on the couch, and watch tv, while chatting about their lives.

Chariot did most of the talk. Croix wasn't too talkative, at least not when it didn't involve one of her projects or inventions.

She loved listening to her friend though.

She loved the sound of her voice, now more than ever.

A month ago, she didn't know if she would ever hear it again.

" _I promise you Chariot, this won't happen again." Croix held her unconscious friend's hand, crying. She kissed her knuckles, and held her hand close to her heart. "This was my fault, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry."_

Croix was exhausted. She tried not to show it, and she tried to keep Chariot out of the loop to protect her. She wished so many times to tell her about her dilemma, about the burden of being a 'hero', but was it worth it?

She found herself starting to doze off, her head resting on Chariot's shoulder, who gently played with her hair, humming.

The redhead smiled softly, when she finally heard her friend snoring. At least now they wouldn't have to argue about her going all the way home just to sleep, when she could at least rest here.

After a while, she moved away, gently placing Croix back on the sofa, and left to get her a cover.

When she came back, she noticed the older woman's bag on the ground, with something black sticking out of it.

Sighing, Chariot made sure to cover her friend first.

She then moved towards the bag, tugging the mask in.

"You idiot, keep that up and everyone will know who you are." Chariot muttered to herself, before sitting next to the sofa, placing her hand on Croix's. "I'm sorry you have to do all that on your own." She said, before kissing her forehead.

" _I'll protect you, no matter the cost."_

"Thank you."


End file.
